Lost and Falling
by demonismyname
Summary: High school is a bitch. Bubbline AU
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Falling

A/N: hey guys I promise I am going to update my other story as well so don't worry. This story kind of popped into my head so yeah. Here we go.

Marceline Pov

Chapter 1: The promise

Highschool, the most horrid punishment you could ever go through. I myself have experienced some pretty emotional but compared to all the nut cases in my school I feel like my emotional suffering is a toothpick someone stepped on. Being in a small town doesn't help because everyone knows you and all your business. I learned that when I came here to Nightwick and used to listen to my neighbors gossip. Now, I'm what most students call a loner or antisocial. I have some friends that I talk to and see every day, but others I don't even bother glancing.

I always get caught up in my thoughts and always headphones, music, pen, and a notebook with me. Those are my ways to escape from the gossiping, rude; fighting idiots we call teenagers at my school. There is always that main group of people that try and dig up everything they can on you and your family. In our school we have three girls and three boys that make up that main group. There's LSP, Catherine, Felicity, Ashton, Brad, and Donnie. I already dealt with them and they eventually gave up when they couldn't get anything on me. They have cruel ways of showing who they are to you.

They always mess with the new kids and always get into fights that result in their "victim" going to the nurse's office. When they would beat me and push me around, I owned the nurses office. I never fought back because it just wasn't worth it. I could never get away from them without being injured or pushed. It put me in such an emotional state that is nearly impossible to pull me out of.

After they left me alone I had so many messes to clean up in my life, I had to pull all of my grades up and start talking to my friends again. Pulling myself out of that lack of confidence and the paranoia that was my nerves was the hardest thing to do. The new year is about to start and I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with that group or fight back at all. I would talk with my friends and pick up my hobbies again.

I just woke up and was already feeling better, but still dreaded going to school this morning. I didn't have a choice, so I got up and did my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and started deciding on today's apparel. After all of twenty minutes I decided on some grey skinny jeans, a black tank with a red flannel and red converse. I grabbed my drawstring bag and walked out the door. I usually never drive to school, but I guess it's time I started. I opened the garage and took off the cover on my black Camaro with red stripes. I got it started up and drove off to school. I arrived at the Okaru Oni Ovaro Highschool, but we call it Ooo for short. I was fifteen minutes early, so I put on my headphones and walked in the building towards my locker.

Ten minutes, before the bell rings students started filing in. I saw a couple of new faces and I already started feeling sorry for them. LSP and her gang were going to get to them one by one. Just as I was about to go to class, kids started running down the hall. Curiosity got the best of me, so I followed them and froze when I saw what was going on. Looks like LSP and Catherine found their first victim. I moved closer to see what the new student was like and when I saw them my heart stopped.

She was beautiful and had the most extraordinary pink hair. I got snapped out of my stupor when LSP started pushing her around, scratching her skin and grabbing fistfuls of air. In an instant I moved through the crowd and pushed LSP away from her. Both LSP and Catherine looked extremely surprised, but quickly recovered by saying, "Well I thought you of all people learned your lesson about messing with us last year." I couldn't move, but I stood my ground. "Well I guess we will have to teach it again to you and your little friend", and with that they left and so did the audience.

I turned around to the girl and tried to help her up when I noticed that she was crying and shaking all over. I sat on the ground with her not knowing what to do. I was already late to class, but I didn't really care. She had finally stopped crying a little while later and I decided to break the silence. "I'm Marceline." She didn't answer right away, but after a little while she barely whispered, "I'm Bonnibel Beckett." I already liked this girl, but man I was in some serious trouble.

A/N: Okay I want you peeps to know I have a very sophisticated music playlist when listening to this so if you would like to suggest some songs or artist I will listen to them. I listen to anything. See you guys whenever. (Soon) (Maybe)


	2. Not a chapter

A/N: I am sorry but I won't be able to updated frequently maybe. I started school monday and I am stressed but a good note is that I have computer class so I can type it there and post at home yay. Chapter 2 is coming soon and my other story will be updated too


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caring

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to XxxBurningxxX. I'm so sorry for the delayed update. So please forgive me. Enjoy!

Marceline Pov

"Well Bonnie since we are both in this mess, I guess we have to stick together." To be honest I didn't really care about LSP and her crew and the only thing I was going to care about is Bonnie. I offered her my hand and didn't want to let it go when she put hers into it. "So do you need help getting to class?" I waited for a response, but still got nothing so I tried a different approach. "Can I see your schedule?" She nodded her head and took out the neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to me. After a quick look I told her that we had the same classes except she had AP Physics when I had AP Computers. She nodded again and I started to walk to our second class which is math. I went straight to my seat in the back and she sat in the seat to my right. After she sat down I heard someone sit in the seat to my left and saw it was only my friend Jake.

He leaned over to me and said "Who's that?" I looked over at Bonnie for ma second and then leaned over to him and said "That's Bonnibel Beckett, she's new here and having a rough day." He looked at me confused and said "Why?" "LSP and Catherine got to her this morning, but I pushed them out the way before she got hurt." Jake's face was of pure horror, but before he got to say anything the teacher walked in and began the normal first day routine. Two hours later and the bell finally rang and we were dismissed. The teacher could have told us the things that we could do instead and it would have been much quicker.

Bonnie was quiet all the way to the next class. I was looking forward to the next class and especially the one after this one. Right now we had art and the teacher always told us to draw whatever we want on the first week. There are tables instead of desks, so Bonnie sat in front of me and my left and right were empty. I pulled out my sketch book and started thinking on what to draw when I saw Bonnie staring at a blank sheet of paper not doing anything. I still couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs, but I get it she needs her privacy.

She was sitting in the perfect light and I could see all her other features on her face. I picked up my pencil and began drawing what I thought might cheer her up. I looked up after finishing in an hour and saw she was crying. I couldn't th2ink of anything else to do, so I continued adding on my picture and started coloring. I finished with fifteen minutes left and carefully tore the paper out of my sketch book. She had stopped crying and wasn't shaking anymore. I took my drawing and slid across the table in front of her with a note saying it's not forever. The picture was of her crying and I really liked my work.

She picked up her pencil and started writing and then slid her paper across the table. I looked at it and felt my heart throb.

It may not be forever, but it is for a while

I feel like everyone is against me

I'm sorry that I am different

I'm sorry that I dragged you into it

I'm sorry for being scared, different, gay … and anything else that is wrong

I'm sorry

I picked up the pencil and wrote two simple words and passed it back to her with newfound confidence.

I'm not

She looked at it and I saw the slightest upward twitch of her lips. The bell rang again and I quickly got ready for my favorite subject, music. Our music teacher is awesome, and music is boss. We got to class and were greeted with a challenge on the white board. We had to write a song about caring for something. I looked over at Bonnie and felt my heart throb again. I took out a piece of paper and started writing and came out with a good song. Our teacher asked for volunteers and I raised my hand. Any other time I wouldn't volunteer, but Bonnie needs this. I looked at the instruments and chose the acoustic guitar and sat down in the front of the class. I looked directly at her and started strumming.

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

I finished with a couple more strums and at the last strum, I saw them and they were beautiful.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fuck the promise

A/N: New chapter yay! I am so sorry for being this late, wrong word. I am so sorry for not updating, but I am just stressed. Work is time consuming. But I will survive.

I finally saw them and they are a whole different level of beautiful. Bonnie's eyes are like the ocean at its most wonderful peak. I got up and put the guitar down, then went to the back of the classroom next to her. I was still staring didn't have to hide my blush when she enveloped me in a gigantic hug. Instead of being the awkward person I was I hugged back.

The bell rang and we finally let go and got our stuff ready for lunch. We headed to the lunchroom to meet up with my friends. I grabbed two trays and handed one to Bonnie. I paid for our lunches and started heading to my table of friends when someone pushed me from behind. I didn't fall but I dropped my lunch. I turned around to see who it was and saw LSP and her group. "My bad Marceline I didn't see you there," she laughed.

I really hate her, but I made myself a promise not to fight back. She walked off towards her table with her lackeys in tow. I just stepped over my spilled lunch and continued to my table with my friends. "Well anyways Bonnie these are my friends; Jake, Finn, Keila, Lady, and Bea." Bonnie sat down and introduced herself. Bonnie was about to start eating when she realized I wasn't eating anything. She broke her sandwich in half and gave one half to me. I mumbled a thank you and she mumbled back a no biggie.

I was finishing off my sandwich when Bonnie got milk dumped all over her head. I immediately stood up and turned to be face to face with Felicity. My look softened when I watched Bonnie run off. I was about to say something when Keila grabbed my arm. I turned away from Felicity to go after Bonnie when again I was pushed forward onto the ground and that is when I snapped. I got up and turned around with this wicked grin on my face and I jumped. I was on top of Felicity punching and scratching until I was pulled off by Jake and Finn. When they let go I went to find Bonnie.

I found her in the girl's bathroom in the corner. She looked up when I walked in and stood up in front of me. I couldn't think of anything to say so I of course said something stupid. "Umm you might want to change your clothes, you're wet," I said stating the obvious. She stated that, "I don't have a change of clothes" I ran out of the bathroom and came back with my gym shorts. I handed them to her and turned around and closed my eyes. She tapped me on my shoulder and I saw that I only fixed part of the problem.

I sat there and thought about it until I found the perfect way for her to get dry. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her gently into the shower stall. I told her to hand me my shorts and her shirt and then turn the water on and rinse off the milk. About ten minutes later she turned the water off. I turned around again and said it was all clear. Instead of giving her the wet shirt back I gave her my flannel and my shorts. I heard the rustling of her clothes, so I opened my eyes to look at the wall only to see Bonnie slipping on the flannel in the mirror.

My face went completely red. And then she noticed me still staring and yelled' "MARCELINE!" "Oh my god Bonnie I'm so sorry", I spit out. I was about to say something about me not knowing there was a mirror there when my vision drifted off to her stomach. It was tinted pink and perfectly toned and oh my god what am I thinking. I immediately stopped staring and ran out of the bathroom. Jake ran up to me and looking worried and said "Dude your face is so red, what's wrong is she okay?" "Uhh y- yeah she's fine," I stuttered. His face relaxed and went back to normal. Meanwhile, I kept playing out all the things that happened in my head; the fight, the anger, and Bonnie. I was so caught up that I didn't notice Bonnie walk out the bathroom or the small amount of blood coming down from my head. The only things I remember was the shock and the expressions of my friends faces when I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Wait this was a what?!

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for being late but I made it so that is an accomplishment. I would like to thank those of you who reminded me to update so THANK YOU! Well enough of the chitter chat ONWARDS to the story! Enjoy!

**Marceline POV**

I could feel something warm against my back, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't really see anything as a matter of fact; maybe I should open my eyes. Doing so didn't help because my vision was blurry and my head was on fire. I tried to remember what happened, but all I could surface was Bonnie's worried face. My thoughts were interrupted by the warm thing on my back shifting.

I realized that I was sitting on the floor with hands wrapped firmly around my waist. I thought it was Bonnie, but I didn't catch a glimpse of her pink hair. I tried to get their attention by moving, but my body wasn't responding. So, I just sat there and waited. It had only been a couple of seconds before what looked to be a blurry Jake came into… what little view I had. He squatted down and said "Marcy thank god you're awake."

"Well we know you can't move because that hit you took to head caused you to black out, but after that you started having a seizure and we told Keila to go to your house and get your meds because she told us about your anxiety and she said that it is probably what caused it and we were really worried," he finished out of breath. I could only blink at him since I was completely immobile at the time. I just have to wait for Keila to bring my medicine.

I felt the person behind me move to get up and noticed how they had their legs spread around my form. That must have been pretty uncomfortable if you think about it. Whoever it was came to stand in front of me and from my view it looked like Lady, but I couldn't tell all I saw was rainbows. Now that I think about it, Lady is probably the only one who could pull it off.

My thoughts were again interrupted by Keila busting through the door. I couldn't actually see her, but I could see her black hair with one red streak. She sat next to me and turned my head her way. While she was pooping pills into my mouth, I kept wondering where Bonnie was. I mean everyone else is here, where is she. "You're wondering where she is, aren't you," Keila said suddenly. I still wasn't able to talk, but I could finally move my head, so I nodded. After that it just went on in silence.

My limbs were able to move freely and I had regained the power of tongue. I was stretching when Finn came in. He started talking to Jake about his walk around the building. But Bea bust in soon after and I could feel the bummed out energy coming off of her. She looked towards me, but quickly looked away towards Lady and Keila. Their glances at each other passed some kind of agreement and it was really pissing me off that I was being left in the dark. I could tell it was something about Bonnie and to think they wouldn't tell me hurt. I've had enough of this

"I'm tired of this, you guys need to tell me what is happening right now," I said angered. None of them answered right. They were all sharing nervous glances with each other and it was annoying me even more. Then Keila started "When you were having your seizure Bonnie started freaking out and had an anxiety attack. It turns out that much like you Bonnie has issues with her anxiety. We left her in the art room, so LSP's group wouldn't get to her." "Wait why would they be going after her while school is still in?" Jake jumped in and spilled everything, "Because you were out like a light for four straight hours after the seizure which lasted like thirty minutes, so school is over with and LSP's gang locked us in the school building and now we can't get out. Also you are the only one that can pick locks." We were so having the worst and longest first day of school ever. Why couldn't this be the last day? I got up and made my way to the art room anyway. it wasn't that far which means we were probably in the conference room.

I made it to the door of the art room and heard someone singing. I slipped through the door unnoticed to be amazed by Bonnie singing a very familiar song.

**Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Summer dress, favorite park.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.**

I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.

Sun kissed skin on my lips.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Fireflies after dark.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.

I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.

We'll be okay.  
We'll be okay.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay

She finished with a bad note when she saw me. I was too stunned to notice it though. "Marcy you're okay, I was so worried," she exclaimed. I tried to be smart and said "So what would you be worried about me for." She smirked and said "So I could do this." she was already in my personal space buble so she inched closer and closer to my face and then she…

"Marceline, Marceline wake up, Hey wake up!"

"Whoa what's happening," I said groggily. All my friends looked at me over the lunch table and started laughing. I was so lost.


End file.
